Love at Sea
by HiddenObsessions
Summary: Zoro is finally admitting to himself that he is drawn to Sanji, and he can no longer resist. Explicit Yaoi. ZoroxSanji


Hello there!

So this is my first original story, so tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the author of One Piece. I do own this story though.

Warning: In case you didn't notice on the summary, this is a YAOI story (ZoroxSanji). If you don't like yaoi, then don't read. If you do, then enjoy!

Please review!

* * *

><p>Midnight Craving<p>

"That right there is a nice ass." Zoro's mind wandered as he secretly stared at the blonde cook jump agilely around, quickly disposing of the weak enemies. The green haired swordsman was sitting on the deck against the cabin wall, cross-legged- his usual spot. He had been asleep earlier, but had just woken up. The first thing he had seen when he opened his eyes – Sanji's ass, right in front of his face. Of course, it had only been for a split second, because then the blonde man had quickly run off after the last few enemies.

Zoro had considered getting up and lending a hand…but he wore some pretty tight pants, and the moment earlier had gotten a certain part of him rather excited. It'd be best not to stand at the moment, to avoid some awkward moments. The enemies looked pretty weak too. So, he decided to just stay where he was and watch Sanji. It was pretty amazing watching him fight. Hands tucked in pockets, the ever present cigarette dangling between his lips, long legs that gracefully moved….. This was bad. After the horny dream he just had and the situation he had woken up to, every one of Sanji's movements seemed sensual to him. He decided to go back to his nap.

-That night-

Zoro slowly opened his eyes as he woke up after his long nap. He stared- it was all dark, pretty close to midnight, judging by where the moon was. "Well that was a long nap" he though, "skipped dinner too." He then realized that he felt a strange texture on his arms. Looking down, he noticed a black that had been left over him, serving as a type of blanket. Lifting it up, he chuckled- it was Sanji's jacket. The cook must have gone to sleep last and noted that it was rather chilly out. Guess he hadn't realized that the reason Zoro was always wearing that trademark haramaki was so that he could sleep anywhere, anytime. It was a nice gesture though. Getting up, he headed towards his room in the ship.

-An hour later-

Zoro…was hungry. He had laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling for a long while, but the hunger didn't seem to want to go away. He would just go find something to eat on his own, but Sanji had installed a lock on the fridge. It was an attempt to prevent Luffy from sneaking in and devouring a month's worth of food in a day. He sighed, and got up to head to Sanji's room. "I should bring that jacket back too" he noted to himself, grabbing it on his way out.

Approaching the room that was connected to the kitchen, he quietly let himself in. Sanji was fast asleep in his bed, a peaceful expression on his face. At the creak of the door as Zoro closed it, however, he stirred and opened one sleepy eye. "Zoro? What do you want?"

"I was hungry and I wanted to give you back your jacket." Zoro answered.

Sanji sighed, sitting up. He ran his hands through his messy hair. "Stupid marimo. It's your fault for missing dinner, and just leave it on that chair."

Zoro did so as he mentally gasped, noting that Sanji slept shirtless. The moon shone in from the window, making it seem like he was glowing. Zoro felt himself getting horny.

Sanji swung his blankets off, sitting on the side of his bed. "Fine. So what do you want?" Zoro mentally gasped yet again. Apparently, Sanji also slept without pants, in his boxers. The world was just tempting him. After all that had happened that day…and now…

Zoro's last bit of restraint was thrown out the window. He crossed the room in two swift strides. "You," he said, pushing Sanji back onto the bed and pinning him there with his body.

"Wha…?" Sanji tried to ask before he was cut off with a kiss. Zoro caressed the cook's toned abs with his hand, sliding it higher and higher before stopping at the chest. He lightly pinched one nipple, drawing a gasp from him. Zoro gently nibbled at his ear before bringing his face lower and gently licking and nipping at his neck. "I am dreaming." Sanji thought to himself. "This is definitely a dream…this can't be anything but a dream…" "This…is a pretty awesome dream" he accidentally whispered.

Zoro heard the quiet whisper and wondered to himself "He thinks it's a dream… is that good or bad? Bad because that means he doesn't think this is real. But good in that…it means he normally dreams about me? Hm… oh well. Let's just go with the flow here."

Zoro slid his head further down Sanji's chest, flicking his tongue across a nipple, eliciting another audible gasp. He continued to tease him with gently nips on his neck and chest while his other hand inched lower. He tugged experimentally at the band on Sanji's boxers, and took the lack of reaction as a go-ahead. Lifting him slightly with his other hand, he quickly slid the boxers off, exposing Sanji's dick.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's cock firmly with his hand, and he jumped slightly in response. The small reaction was slightly surprising to the swordsman. "He's probably not resisting because he still thinks this is a dream" he reasoned.

Zoro started to gently but firmly stroke the now throbbing member. Sanji let out a small moan that was quickly cut off as he slapped his hand over his own mouth. Zoro was slightly disappointed. He wanted to hear his voice. "Well," he decided, "let's make him unable to resist moaning aloud then."

He slid his hand up the shaft to the tip, teasing it gently with his finger. Sanji clamped his hand more firmly over his mouth, a few gasps escaping. "hm…" Zoro thought. Sliding his body slightly, he brought his head lower and began to lick and suck at Sanji's dick. A few moments later, he glanced up at Sanji's blushing face. He sighed and pulled Sanji's hand away from his mouth. "I want to hear you" he whispered into his ear. Sanji's face became even more flushed, but he kept his hand away from his mouth. Zoro grinned, and once again took the throbbing cock into his mouth. Sanji gasped and let out a small moan as Zoro flicked his tongue over the tip. He continued to stroke and suck at his swollen member, his other hand pinching and teasing one nipple. Sanji started to gasp and moan louder as Zoro brought him closer and closer to his limit. Finally, he gasped out, "I…im going to…" Zoro removed the twitching length from his mouth, but continued to stroke it firmly. A few moments later, Sanji moaned loudly as he came. Zoro grinned as he watched the cook breathing heavily, body still trembling.

Sanji looked up at Zoro and tried to talk, but Zoro cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. He smirked and whispered into his ear, nibbling at the earlobe as he did so, "I'm not done with you yet." Sanji's eyes widened.

Zoro grabbed the slim cook and flipped him over so he was resting on his shoulders, face against the blanket, butt up in the air. "That is really a hot ass" he thought to himself. He reached for Sanji's cock, which was already starting to get hard again, and started to gently stroke it. His other hand slid gently down from neck, to back, to firmly grab one buttock. Sanji gasped and stiffened as he did so. Zoro grinned at the reaction.

Still smiling and anticipating, Zoro gently nudged Sanji's opening with one finger. It slid slightly in and Sanji moaned at the sensation. Zoro took that as an invitation, and added another finger, sliding them deep inside. The blonde cook gasped, his whole body trembling. Zoro began to slowly stroke with his fingers, slightly stretching the tight hole. Then suddenly, he stopped everything. Sanji turned his head back slightly, wondering what happened. Then he tensed his whole body, because Zoro had grabbed his ass with both hands. Then he could not think at all, only moan aloud as Zoro began to flick and tease his entrance with his tongue. Zoro enjoyed watching as the tiny hole twitched and trembled at even the gentlest touch. He decided to tease him some more. Firmly holding Sanji in place, he slid his tongue inside, flicking around and making him moan loudly and uncontrollably. In only a few minutes, Sanji came again.

Thoroughly exhausted, Sanji practically passed out. Before he fell completely unconscious though, the swordsman heard him murmur, "I..love you Zoro" Extremely happy, Zoro rearranged Sanji as he was earlier, putting his boxers back on him, and covering him once again with the blanket. He stroked his hair gently, and kissed him on the forehead.

Walking back to his room, he threw the jacket on a chair before flopping down on his bed. Then he stopped, and glanced back at the chair. Why did he bring the jacket back again? "Oh well" he thought. "I'll give it to him in the morning." He proceeded to knock out on his bed, very happy with himself.

-In the morning-

Sanji woke up, early in the morning like usual, to make breakfast. The memories from last night came flooding back and he flushed bright red. "That…was a dream right?" he thought. He got up and got dressed, and glanced around for his jacket, but couldn't find it. "hm." He thought. "Guess it was a dream… pretty awesome dream though…"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! More to come! Please review!<p> 


End file.
